


Лучший вариант

by Babak



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Harry Potter is So Done, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tom Riddle is His Own Warning, i cant believe this is a tag, no beta we die like men, tomarry_d&d_athon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babak/pseuds/Babak
Summary: Ау, где Гарри переносится в прошлое с целью того, чтобы быть счастливым с Томом и показать что нечего думать, что Том зло.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	Лучший вариант

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что вы оба будете творить _великие_ дела, — туманно шепчет Олливандер и Гарри тянет Тома из магазина как можно быстрее. У того светятся глаза — _синие-синие,_ как глубины океана, и Гарри страшится того, что они могут поменять цвет. Его бесит Дамблдор, который смотрит на Тома _заранее_ как на бедствие, бесит Олливандер, у которого не смотря на всю загадочность, мелькает в глазах самая капля _страха._

— Не позволяй ему залезть тебе в голову, — шипит Поттер прежде, чем Риддл начнёт разговор о том, что он всегда знал, что _особенный,_ и это только _подтверждает_ его догадки.

Гарри появился в этом времени сразу после «смерти» — просто очнулся на дороге в теле семилетки, и отчаянно хватал ртом воздух, не знал, как дышать. Вокруг был дым, Лондон был не в самом лучшем состоянии, а сироты без документов были сплошь и рядом, и в итоге он оказался в той же комнате что и сам _Том Риддл._ Было страшно — даже ребёнком тот был пугающ, и пару раз у Гарри в голове мелькали совершенно неподобающие мысли — вроде убийства убийцы его родителей во сне. Но он отметал их, и таскался за Томом серой мышью, цеплялся за рукава, и вскоре они потеплели друг к другу.

Иногда Гарри не мог не думать о том, что с Томом было всяко _лучше_ чем с Дурслями — было за кого цепляться, было не так одиноко, он не жил под лестницей. Да, на благо приюта тоже заставляли работать, но он не мог не думать о том, что так гораздо лучше, нежели когда твоя предполагаемая _семья_ тебя ненавидит. Равнодушие было намного лучше, вот, что он решил.

Поэтому когда к ним пришёл Дамблдор, Гарри честно старался верить, что всё пройдёт намного лучше — в конце концов, в его компании Том не убивал кроликов, и он искренне надеялся, что его последнее впечатление от профессора было неверным.

Но нет, Альбус повёл себя всё равно _точно так же,_ заставляя Гарри кипеть от гнева — Том ещё не совершил _ничего,_ что могло бы вызвать _такого_ отношения.

— Мы покажем ему, — зло шипел он Риддлу, когда старик ушёл. — Покажем, что ты _не такой,_ как он о тебе думает. Ты будешь отличным волшебником, Том! И покажешь, что ты _совершенно_ не злой!

Том смотрел на него чуть удивлённо, но кивал, говорил, что они всё смогут. Он привык, что Поттер обычно спокоен, может даже черезчур. Нервный при этом, остатки плохого детства? Но на их гостя была реакция неожиданно сильной. Неожиданно негативной, хотя казалось бы, им только что сказали что _магия_ существует.

Гарри ни к чему великому не стремился — он хотел _дом,_ который мог назвать своим собственным, хотел _семью,_ хотел чтобы ему больше никогда не приходилось бороться за свою жизнь или голодать. Его планы были просты _до ужаса,_ а Том всегда хотел от жизни как можно _больше._

Тому было суждено быть _великим_ — им обоим, но Гарри хотелось, чтобы он не утопил мир в крови параллельно. Поэтому он старался быть рядом, и останавливать, когда нужно. Риддл не всегда поддавался, часто делал по-своему, но всегда так, чтобы выгодно было _им обоим,_ и Поттер _расслабился._ С Томом можно было _забыться_ и перестать вздрагивать из-за каждого шороха.

Поэтому когда Олливандер говорит о величии, Гарри напрягается, не хочет кормить и так огромное эго Тёмного Лорда. Том приподнимает брови на него, но лишь пожимает плечами, и ведёт его дальше.

В Хогвартсе всё одновременно сложнее и легче — они оба вздыхают счастливо, уехав из приюта, даже если придётся вернуться, и Гарри ожидаемо попадает к Тому на Слизерин. Ему знакома школьная программа, но он всё равно сидит со своим единственным другом в библиотеке, пялится в книгу, слушает мелодичный голос Риддла, и думает, что впервые в жизни чувствует себя _хорошо._

— Тебе не кажется, что тебе нужно ещё с кем-то общаться? — неожиданно даже для себя выпаливает Гарри, когда они уже на втором курсе, а вокруг Тома ещё нет никакой свиты. Не то чтобы он против, но разве у того не _большие планы?_ Риддл удивлённо на него смотрит:

— Гарри, пока ты витал в облаках, я уже успел завести некоторые связи, не беспокойся, — он протягивает руку и ерошит волосы, и Гарри думает, что странно быть таким привычным к его прикосновениям.

Зная Тома, он действительно просто не обращал внимания, а тот уже и свиту небольшую собрал. Пока они никого не убивают, ему плевать.

— А как же друзья? — всё же спрашивает он. Они ведь общаются, Том сейчас ужасно обаятельный, и более спокойный, искренний. Ему нужно больше людей, нежели Гарри, который никак не может достать голову из _прошлого._

Риддл смотрит на него в недоумении.

— О чём ты? Никто кроме тебя мне не нужен, — его рука опускается ниже, почти нежно гладит щеку, и Поттеру кажется, что он пропадает, потому что мир суживается до их стола. — Я нашёл _самое большое_ сокровище, — хищно ухмыляется маг. — Мне не важно, что ты не хочешь пользоваться своими навыками дуэлянта, или что ты слишком добр. Мне нужен лишь _ты._

Его будто облили холодной водой — им по тринадцать, но у Тома всё равно собственничество во взгляде, и Гарри понимает, что ему неожиданно _не страшно._ Апатия отступает, если разве что самую малость, становится легче, и он, самую малость колебаясь, сам ластится к холодной ладони. Возле Тома хорошо, возле Тома его отпускает _пустота,_ его хочется защитить от него самого, но, кажется, Риддл в этом мире другой. А может быть Гарри уже слишком слеп, чтобы увидеть неизбежное.

Он не знает, как Том узнал о дуэлях — в Хогвартсе Гарри дрался неохотно, знал, что это может выдать его знания. Боялся этого, но так до ужаса _хотел,_ возможно действительно он адреналиновый маньяк, как когда-то его Гермиона обвинила. В любом случае, драться не ради выживания _намного_ лучше, нежели наоброт.

— Тогда останься со мной, — тихо говорит он, смотря тому прямо в глаза. — Без Азкабана, без всего, что может принести нам проблемы. Волшебники живут долго, _ты всё успеешь,_ — он не спрашивает, хочет ли Том бессмертия, хочет ли _править,_ он и так знает, они говорили на эту тему. Глаза напротив по-змеиному сужаются, но Том всё же кивает, и Гарри чувствует, что наконец может вдохнуть полной грудью.

На пятом курсе они забираются в потайной проход замка, целуются на астрономической башне, и Гарри _смеётся_ — громко, счастливо, как не смеялся, кажется, _всю жизнь._ Том заворожен, и Гарри улыбается, и если ради счастья ему нужен был его заклятый враг, пусть. После этого они впервые занимаются любовью, потому что иначе назвать это никак нельзя.

Том становится Министром, а Гарри каким-то образом оказывается в Департаменте Тайн. Глухое место, непонятное, полупустое, с загадками на каждом шагу, его назначают Главой — скорее потому что никто больше не хочет и не подходит, нежели по какой-то другой. Том удовлетворённо улыбается, и вообще выглядит донельзя довольным, каждый день возвращаясь домой, и Поттер знает, что может действительно назвать это место _домом._

Он не знает, считается ли его «великим» деянием то, что он сменил курс Тома — тот ведь и Министром всё равно стал величайшим. И всё же даже если без Отдела Тайн — он специально не смотрел своё пророчество, не мог, не хотел — он чувствует себя счастливым. Том рядом с ним, всё ещё, сквозь года, и наверное это странно, но он счастлив, а Риддл _не убивает людей._

_Лучшей концовки бы они не добились._

**Author's Note:**

> Я есть в твиттере и буду рада пообщаться :з  
> @i_want_coffii


End file.
